


in which kara tells lena she is supergirl

by midnight_queery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Secrets, SuperCorp, anyway this was sitting in my drafts folder half finished, but - Freeform, but forgets to tell her she's supergirl first, cuz kara tells lena the way she told winn, fun times, here ya go, kara danvers tells lena luthor she's supergirl, oh well, queer up people, so instead of going to bed i finished it, supergirl reveal, this one is kind of eh, tw for suicide.... misconception?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_queery/pseuds/midnight_queery
Summary: When Kara asked Lena if they could go up to the roof of L-Corp because she had a secret to tell her (or a supersecret as Kara had said, an odd kind of grin on her face that Lena had never seen before), Lena wasn’t really expecting anything. Or, well, okay, she wasn’t expecting it, but she was hoping Kara would tell her that she was bisexual and maybe ask her on a date, because Lena was unfortunately in love with her best friend and there was no way she was ever going to risk their friendship by revealing her decidedly non-platonic feelings to Kara.So Lena really wasn’t sure what to expect. What she definitely wasn’t expecting, what she never in a million years would have expected, was for Kara to hop up onto the ledge of the roof, a wide grin on her face, spread her arms out to her sides, and just…. fall backwards.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 291





	in which kara tells lena she is supergirl

When Kara asked Lena if they could go up to the roof of L-Corp because she had a secret to tell her (or a _super_ _secret_ as Kara had said, an odd kind of grin on her face that Lena had never seen before), Lena wasn’t really expecting anything. Or, well, okay, she wasn’t _expecting_ it, but she was _hoping_ Kara would tell her that she was bisexual and maybe ask her on a date, because Lena was unfortunately in love with her best friend and there was no way she was ever going to risk their friendship by revealing her decidedly non-platonic feelings to Kara.

So Lena really wasn’t sure what to expect. What she definitely wasn’t expecting, what she never _in_ _a million years_ would have expected, was for Kara to hop up onto the ledge of the roof, a wide grin on her face, spread her arms out to her sides, and just…. _fall_ backwards.

“KARA!!!” The scream rips itself from her throat as Lena runs to the edge of the roof, stumbling slightly in her high heels but not slowing, her head spinning. She’d thought Kara was happy, unusually happy yes, but happy! Was there some sign she’d missed, like with Lex and his madness? Was there something she could have done to help, to stop _this_ from happening? To stop Kara from- oh god what was she going to tell Alex? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Just as Lena reaches the edge there’s a familiar whoosh, a blur with blonde hair rushing up past her, doing a small loop in the air as Lena turns to track the movement. Lena’s heart is drumming its way out of her chest but she feels relief flood her because if Supergirl is here surely she caught Kara. Surely the heroine wouldn’t appear right now just to do aerial tricks when _Kara_ just jumped off the roof and plummeted to her demise, dragging what little light she’d brought into Lena’s life down into the darkness with her. Surely Supergirl saved Lena’s sun.

Only when the blur that is clearly Supergirl lands on the roof, in her usual wide stance and with a brilliant smile, she isn’t holding Kara. And she isn’t wearing a cape. No, Supergirl _is_ Kara.

“Tada!” Kara declares as she bounces happily, bright eyes on Lena. “I’m Supergirl!”

Lena is frozen, too many emotions warring within her for her to move. Kara just jumped off a roof to her certain death. But she didn’t die, she’s right in front of her alive and well and with the ability to fly because she’s an alien superhero who has been lying to Lena about her identity and her past for years. But she’s alive. Lena swears her heart begins to pound to the beat of her new internal mantra, every atom of her body singing _she’s alive, she’s alive, she’s alive_.

“I finally got Alex and J’onn and the rest of the Superfriends to agree that we could trust you! And I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you for weeks now, but then I realized I might as well tell you the same way I told Winn! His heart started beating really fast too, but humans like to be excited, right?” Kara rambles, the wide grin never leaving her face as she watches Lena eagerly. When Lena stays frozen by the roof’s edge, Kara’s head tilts. “Lena, you okay? Oh no, are you mad? I know I should’ve told you sooner! And I know we didn’t always get along when I was in the suit, but- Lena!” Kara is beside her in less than a second, both hands grasping Lena’s upper arms to steady her. “Oh Rao I forgot you don’t like heights! Are you dizzy, you were swaying! Why are you so close to the edge? What if you fell? I mean I’d catch you, but-”

A strangled sob escapes Lena as she falls forward and wraps her arms around Kara, burying her face in the crook between Kara’s neck and shoulder as the relief at Kara being alive wins out and the last of the fear escapes her in shuddering sobs.

“Lena?” Kara asks again, much quieter now. She returns the embrace easily, one of her hands rubbing gentle circles into Lena’s back. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara continues to soothe Lena, mumbling nonsense words (or possibly Kryptonese, Lena will ask when she isn’t bawling her eyes out, okay) as Lena tries to calm down with deep breaths.

“I- I thought you were- Kara, you jumped off a f- fucking roof!” Lena says hoarsely, her throat feeling raw even as the stinging heat behind her eyes ebbs away, her tears finally gone. She pulls back and glares at Kara, but she’s pretty sure her sniffles destroy whatever powers of intimidation she possesses. Kara’s arms have fallen to loosely encircle Lena’s waist and she squeezes lightly, a crinkle appearing between her eyebrows.

“Yeah, but I can fly. Cuz I’m Supergirl. I did say that, right? I mean that was kinda the point of all this so-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupts. “I didn’t know you were Supergirl. I thought you were human.” Surely she doesn’t need to explain further. But Kara’s confusion turns into a pout.

“Yeah. That’s why I told you. And showed you. Cuz when I tried to tell Winn he just laughed.”

“I thought you were _human_ ,” Lena snaps. She sees Kara’s guard go up, realizes why a second later when Kara tries to step away. Lena’s hands flash out and grab Kara’s arms, putting them back around her waist as she steps closer. She impulsively lays her hands on the lapels of Kara’s shirt collar. “Kara,” Lena starts, her voice much gentler, “I didn’t mean that I- that I think any differently of you now that I know you’re an alien, or, um, at least not in a bad way. I mean that I just watched my best friend, my very human best friend, jump off a roof. I thought that you’d… that…” Lena can’t even bring herself to say it, but she sees the realization in Kara’s eyes.

“Oh no. Oh Rao. I’m so sorry. I should have told you I was Supergirl before I jumped but I forgot, I didn’t mean to- I just, um… oh Rao, I’m an idiot,” Kara mutters. Her head falls back and Lena feels Kara’s body vibrate against her as the blonde groans. She lifts her head back up and looks at Lena earnestly. “I’m sorry. I was so excited to tell you that I apparently forgot you didn’t already know, if that makes sense.”

Lena snorts at that, and Kara offers her a hesitant grin.

“So, uh, we’re still best friends then?” Kara asks quietly.

“Of course,” Lena agrees, a small rush of disappointment nearly prompting forbidden words past her lips. Kara gives her an oddly calculating look, opens her mouth, and then snaps it closed, letting go of Lena’s waist with one hand to reach up and fiddle with her ear. The arm still around Lena’s waist tightens its hold slightly, as if Kara is afraid Lena will disappear or, god forbid, jump off the roof.

“Alex? What’s up?” Kara listens to what must be her sister calling via an earpiece for a moment, her brow furrowing. “How did you know I told Lena by jumping off L-Corp’s roof? What do you mean _Winn_ told you? He’s in the future!” Kara exclaims. Lena arches an eyebrow at that little comment (time travel, seriously?), and Kara’s face flushes for some reason. “He came back just to say he’s on Lena’s side? And you’re on Lena’s side too? But we aren’t fighting? I jumped off and flew back and she was cry- er, sad-mad. But she said we’re good, although… uh hang on I need to turn you guys off for a sec.” Kara presses against her ear for a moment, then (much to Lena’s delight) loops her arm back around Lena’s waist, though she has an oddly serious look on her face.

“What?” Lena asks, a sudden rush of nerves making her voice waver.

“When I asked if we were still best friends, you said of course. But your heart stuttered, like it always does when you’re keeping something from me. Are you still mad? Do you wanna throw things at me? Alex uses me for target practice sometimes, so it’s okay!” Kara’s cerulean eyes are so earnest and pleading that Lena rips her own eyes away and stares down at her hands, now fiddling with Kara’s collar. It takes her a solid minute to respond.

“I don’t…. Alex shouldn’t do that,” is all that comes out. Well then.

“She needs practice when it comes to hitting moving targets, I’m invulnerable, she buys me potstickers after, it’s all good,” Kara says flippantly before ducking her head slightly to catch Lena’s gaze. “Now, what’s wrong?”

“N- nothing is wrong, per se. I do, um, I do value our friendship, really. I just, well, uh…” Lena searches her mind desperately for something to use to distract Kara. “What did you mean, when you said my heart stutters when I’m keeping something from you?” Lena blurts out. Which… isn’t exactly all that far from this conversation… but it is worrying.

“First of all, you’re deflecting,” Kara says with a determined look. “So if I answer this question honestly, then I want you to tell me what’s up. Agreed?”

“Fine,” Lena says with a sigh.

“Good.” Kara nods to herself, opens her mouth, looks around, and then closes it, frowning. “Can we maybe take this conversation off the roof first? I know you value your personal space but there’s no way I’m letting you go when we’re this close to the edge.”

Lena almost insists they stay, almost slips up and says she’s perfectly fine with Kara _never_ letting her go, but manages to swallow the traitorous words and give Kara a stiff nod. She expects for them to go back the way they’d come up, but of course Kara has other plans. She glances around quickly, peering over her glasses, before tightening her hold on Lena and flying them both directly to the balcony jutting out from Lena’s office. Lena barely manages to contain her whimper when she makes the mistake of looking down and sees the long drop below, the only thing holding her aloft being Kara’s strong hold and whatever the hell allows the Kryptonian to _fly_ under a yellow sun.

Kara sets them down on the balcony with a soft bump but holds onto Lena for a moment, allowing her to steady herself, before she finally drops her arms and steps back. Lena barely manages to keep herself from stepping forward, the radius of her perpetual orbit around the sunny woman having drastically decreased since seeing her jump off a fucking roof. Still, Lena was raised by the Luthors, so she’s perfectly capable of doing the opposite of what she wants to, and she quickly unlocks the balcony doors, deciding to blame her blush on Kara’s amused smile at the security measures (finger print, retinal scan, alphanumeric code, and a very fast DNA test that was gathered along with the finger print) instead of on her lingering thoughts of being in Kara’s arms.

Lena leads them over to the couch, and while Kara takes her customary seat on the end closest to the windows, which Lena is now wondering about (is she trying to get more sunlight, or maybe protect the assassination-prone CEO, or both???), Lena finds herself sitting on the middle cushion, angled toward Kara, and deciding she really doesn’t care about friendship boundaries right now she grabs one of the Kara’s hands and pulls it into her lap, clutching it tightly between her own.

Kara gives her a soft look, a guilty downturn to her lips, before seemingly coming to a decision, laying her other arm across the back of the couch and making a sort of _come here_ side nod with her head. Lena scooches closer before she can even consider whether or not she can handle cuddling at the moment, but then Kara’s arm is wrapped securely around her shoulders and her head is nestled against Kara’s neck and yes, cuddling was definitely the right move because now she can feel Kara’s breathing, her pulse, and know that she’s still alive, she’s still _here_.

That doesn’t mean Lena releases her vice grip on Kara’s hand though.

When Lena feels the soft press of lips to the top of her head, her grip loosens enough that the blood can flow to her fingers again, at least.

“So you’re probably not going to like what I’m about to say,” Kara starts, tensing slightly. “But I’d just like to point out that one, I can’t really tune out the heartbeats of people in the same room with me thanks to my super hearing, and two, what I’m about to say is not meant to judge you for keeping things from me in any way, okay? You’re entitled to your secrets, and it really wouldn’t have made sense to drag a cub reporter into most of them, and I know you didn’t, uh, don’t, uh… anyway I know it’s hard to trust Supergirl, um. Plus I’d kinda be a total hypocrite for judging you when it comes to secrets at this point. So.” Kara takes a deep breath and blows it out, and Lena decides not to mention that the temperature just dropped several degrees- Kara’s (inhuman, Lena now realizes) warmth against her easily makes up for the chill anyway.

“I might be mad, but I promise to hear you out. And to keep my end of the deal. I wouldn’t exactly be able to call myself a scientist or a businesswoman if I didn’t,” Lena says wryly. After all, what kind of scientist doesn’t at least _try_ to get all the facts? And certainly no _good_ businesswoman fails to uphold her end of the deal.

Lena feels Kara’s quiet laugh vibrate down into her bones, and she’s pretty sure that if Kara were to disentangle herself and stand right now the only thing left on the couch would be a vaguely Lena-shaped puddle.

“Thanks,” Kara says quietly once her laughter has abated. “I lo-, uh, right, heartbeats. Uhm. I guess I’m kinda like a lie detector test? So unless someone knows how to like, regulate their heartbeat I can always tell when they’re lying, or even when they’re nervous about keeping something from me. I know it’s an unfair advantage, but I can’t really help it. And, um, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Lena asks quietly, not quite willing to stop snuggling despite wishing she could see Kara’s face right now.

“I knew you were lying about recognizing where the chemicals had come from, at the pool, but I let it go and you nearly died because of it.” The arm Kara has around Lena’s shoulder tightens and Lena can’t repress a small shudder, the memory of telling Supergirl to save the chemicals instead of her still fresh even years after the incident.

“You can’t blame yourself for that, darling. You saved me _and_ the city in the end; that’s what matters.” Lena burrows farther into Kara, her next words muffled but likely crystal clear to someone with super hearing. “Besides, I was the one who lied about not knowing in the first place.”

“Yeah, to protect someone you thought was human,” Kara mutters to herself.

“And to try to kill _him_ ,” Lena mumbles, wincing when she remembers her companion’s superhero status. “Fuck. Forget I said that.”

“He deserved it,” Kara says, anger in her voice. “He poisoned kids for profit, and then tried to poison the whole city. Someone that heartless-” Kara cuts herself off and mutters what Lena is pretty sure are some choice words in Kryptonese. She'll have to get Kara to teach her later. Unfortunately now isn't the time.

They sit in silence for awhile before Lena sighs.

“I suppose it’s my turn, then.”

“You don’t have to,” Kara says quietly. “If- if you don’t want. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

Lena can’t help but laugh at that- the reason she doesn’t want to talk about it is because it might make _Kara_ uncomfortable. Still, she sobers quickly and (so very, very) reluctantly pulls away from Kara, sliding over to her usual place on the couch and letting go of Kara’s hand, instead clasping her own hands in her lap to hide their trembling.

“I do value our friendship,” Lena begins quietly, unable to look at Kara. “It’s… you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Kara. I just… I don’t always feel like we’re friends, if that makes sense.” Lena pauses, somehow able to _feel_ just how much effort it’s taking Kara not to interrupt her at this point. “We are friends,” Lena rushes out, now looking at Kara somewhat desperately. “I’m not saying we’re not, just… fuck I don’t know how to say this, okay?” She hides her face with her hands and a moment later two warm hands gently wrap around her wrists and pull her hands down. Lena looks nervously at Kara, who’s now sitting… no she’s actually _hovering_ over the middle cushion, though she plops down after a moment and clasps Lena’s hands in her own, bringing them down and holding them between them.

“Whatever it is, it’s okay,” Kara says earnestly. Her soft smile turns wry after a moment. “Alex and Winn apparently agree with whatever it is already anyway.” Lena can’t help but snort at that, and her smile soon matches Kara’s. She takes a deep breath.

“Okay. It’s just, well, keep in mind I’m not exactly an authority on friendship,” Lena backtracks, her brow furrowed. “On being betrayed and lied to, yes, but actual friendship? No.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara says immediately, startling Lena out of her spiraling thoughts.

“Why- oh, right. Supergirl. I wasn’t actually referring to that, but I suppose it does count, doesn’t it?” Lena frowns slightly, wondering why she isn’t more freaked out about the whole Supergirl thing. Probably a combination of relief at Kara _not_ being dead after falling off a roof and her nerves at trying to tell Kara she’s in love with her. Lena feels heat rush to her cheeks, and Kara’s hands tighten around hers. “We do need to discuss that later. I think we both have some things we need to deal with if we want to remain friends, or… well I don’t want to say _more_ because I of all people know how valuable friendship is and I don’t want to… degrade it, per se.” Lena sighs. How the heck is she supposed to say this? “Kara, I just feel like, sometimes, well, a lot of the time, we do things, both of us do, that don’t exactly fall within the bounds of _friendship_.”

“I don’t get it,” Kara says when Lena looks at her expectantly.

“I gave you unrestricted access to _my_ office, filled _yours_ with flowers, and bought a multi-million dollar media empire for you- yes I know I said you weren’t the reason but we have already established you know when I’m lying,” Lena interrupts herself, giving Kara a _look_ when the blonde opens her mouth to protest. “And _you_ constantly stand up for me, even when you have no reason to believe me, really, and save my life apparently, and at this point I’m pretty sure Jess thinks we’re dating with how often we have lunch together.” Lena pauses, remembering a strange email she’d gotten from Winn earlier that day. Which, since he apparently felt the need to weigh in he could have at least _warned_ her. “Also, we’re sort of perfect partners at game nights, which I’ve been told is a quality you’ve been looking for in a… significant other.”

Kara’s mouth falls open but no sounds come out. Her grip on Lena’s hands tightens infinitesimally. Lena clears her throat. She hadn’t wanted to bring this next part up, but it would certainly shock Kara into speaking.

“Plus, well, your eyes do, ahem, wander a bit, darling. And don’t even try to make up some excuse about your x-ray vision,” Lena warns. “You can already _hear_ my heartbeat, there’s no need for you to _see_ it as well.”

“I, I don’t, I mean, I, what?” Kara splutters. “I didn’t mean, I’m not, Lena!” Kara tries to let go of Lena’s hands, likely to use her own to hide her face as Lena did earlier, but Lena tightens her grip.

“I’m in love with you, and I have been for longer than I’m willing to admit at the moment,” Lena blurts, holding Kara’s ever-widening gaze. “So please say something a bit more coherent.”

“I, uh, I love you too,” Kara says. “But... no wait don’t look away! I mean I’m _in_ love with you too _but_ I thought you were straight!”

Lena, who had begun to look away when Kara said ‘but’, jerks her head back to look at Kara incredulously.

“You thought _I_ was straight?” Lena asks in a strangled voice. Is a horrible gaydar some sort of qualifying factor for being a Danvers?

“Well I’ve only ever seen you date guys!”

“That doesn’t- I don’t- I can’t believe you thought I was _straight_!” Lena shakes her head. Honestly, Kara thinking she was straight may be more insulting (not of straight people, just of Lena’s apparent lack of queer vibes) than her not telling Lena she’s an alien.

“…Does Jess really think we’re dating already?” Kara asks after a pause.

“Definitely. She keeps winking at me when she says she’ll be going out for lunch.” Lena rolls her eyes- as if she’d do _that_ in her office. Kara’s confused look quickly morphs into, well, something very hungry that makes Lena decide yes, she probably would do _that_ in her office. With a Kryptonian. Her desk isn’t going to survive much longer, is it?

Kara gives a thoughtful hum that sends shivers down Lena’s spine, and she tries to change the subject.

“You do have to admit that we do kind of act like we’re dating,” Lena tries.

“I don't- oh Rao this is what Alex and Winn were talking about, isn’t it? He’s thousands of years in the future, why does he know about this conversation?” Kara whines.

“I’ll have to make a time capsule to preserve the space time continuum later, I suppose,” Lena mutters absentmindedly, adding it to her mental to-do list.

“Yeah. Wait so are we dating now?”

“I believe you’d have to ask me first, darling,” Lena drawls, arching an eyebrow. Kara gulps and her face flushes. Ah. So _that’s_ why she blushed earlier. Good to know.

“Um. Uh. Okay. Lena, would you, would you pretty please be my girlfriend?” Kara asks quietly, her face impressively red. She licks her lips nervously and Lena’s eyes zero in on the motion.

“Yes but if you don’t kiss me right now we’re getting a divorce.”

“We aren’t married?!”

“D-I-V-O-Rmmph.” Despite not being married, Kara is very enthusiastic in deterring Lena from filing for divorce.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have fics desperately in need of updates, but... well I wasn't even planning on working on any fics tonight, I was just perusing my drafts folder and was hella annoyed when I saw this had over 2k words already. So I finished it. It wasn't even the one in the drafts the folder that I was disappointed was unfinished, but that one is going to have to have multiple chapters and I REFUSE to start another multi-chapter fic when I currently have three ongoing.
> 
> Y'all. I freaking suck at updating. I'mma try to crank out some updates now that Thanksgiving break is happening.
> 
> OH NO I FORGOT ABOUT NANOWRIMO.  
> Frickity frack.
> 
> Well we'll see what happens. Mayhap I'll just sleep. That's boring though.
> 
> Oh. Also. I feel the need to tell anyone who reads this that I got a buzzcut.
> 
> Also also. I do have a tumblr devoted to SuperCorp (and SwanQueen, queer stuff in general, whatever interests me, but primarily SC). It's @midnight-queery if you're interested. I post stuff related to fics sometimes? Eh.


End file.
